Fifth Avenue
Fast alle Folgen von sexandthecity spielen in dem Gebäude One Fifth Avenue. thumb|150pxDie Fifth Avenue läuft etwa in der Mitte von Manhattan von Süden nach Norden. Sie beginnt am Washington Square Arch im entspr. Park Washington Square, an der Kreuzung mit der Washington Square North. Entlang der Fifth Avenue teilt sich Manhattan in East Side (ab der Ostkante vom Central Park) und die West Side. Auf den Straßenschildern und bei Adressangaben gibt es fast immer die Abkürzung „E“ für East (Osten, Richtung East-River) oder „W“ für West (Westen, Richtung Hudson) Auf der Fifth Avenue umfasst jeder Block etwa 100 Hausnummern. Etwa 10 Nord-Süd-Blocks entsprechen einem Kilometer Weg. Zwanzig Nord-Süd-Blocks entsprechen einer Meile. Siehe auch'' Straßen in Manhattan.'' * Westlich von ihr läuft parallel die Avenue of the Americas * Und östlich von ihr die Park Avenue __toc__ Hier zu den einzelnen Abschnitten die … Sehenswürdigkeiten oder Besonderheiten Vom Washington Square Park bis zur 42. Straße Der Washington Square Park mit seinem Tor stellt den Anfang der Fifth Avenue dar. Das Flatiron Building (175 Fifth Avenue) an der Ecke zur 23. Straße ist wohl eines der meist fotografierten Hochhäuser (nicht nur in NY). Es ist auch ein Stück Baugeschichte aller Wolkenkratzer. Und sein Bild erinnert sofort alle an Manhattan. Ebenso wie das Empire State Building (350 Fifth Avenue). Es steht zwischen 33. und 34. Straße Die New York Public Library ist eine von drei öffentlichen Bibliotheken in New York. Der Entwurf des Gebäudes (1897) der NY Public Library, das zwischen der 40th und 42nd Street steht, stammt von den Architekten Carrère & Hastings. 1911 im Beaux-Arts-Stil fertig gestellt. ( • Im Downtown ) * Broadway * Nassau Street * * * [[Chambers Street * * Canal Street * [ * Spring Street * * [[West Fourth Street * * 8th Street * 9th Street * 10th Street * 14th Street { • In Midtown Manhattan ) * 15th Street * 16th Street * 17th Street * 18th Street * 19th Street * 23rd Street (Subw.) * 24th Street * 25th Street * 34th Street - Penn Station * 35th Street * 36th Street Zwischen 42. und 59. Straße * 42nd Street — auch Bus Terminal * 44th Street **500 Fifth Avenue ***Dieses Art-déco-Hochhaus wurde 1931 von den Architekten des Empire State Buildings gebaut. ** Fred F. French Building (551 Fifth Avenue, 45. Straße) ***Das 38-stöckige Art-déco-Hochhaus von 1927 steht im National Register of Historic Places. * 50. Straße (Subw.) ** Rockefeller Center (Fifth Avenue, (zwischen 48. und 51. Straße) *** Der zwischen 1931 und 1940 im Stile des Art déco erbaute Gebäudekomplex erstreckt sich über 3 Blocks. Das GE Building hat eine Höhe von 259 Metern (das höchste der insgesamt 21 Hochhäuser; Aussichtsplattform). Hier auch die Lower Plaza, vor allem durch eine Eisbahn und den größten Weihnachtsbaum der USA bekannt. Auch ein Zugang zum Concourse, eine unterirdische Einkaufspassage. **St. Thomas’ Church (Fifth Avenue, 53. Straße) ***Die Episkopalkirche wurde zwischen 1911 und 1913 von Ralph Adams Cram und Bertram Goodhue im neogotischen Stil erbaut. Die reich dekorierte Altarwand ist ein Werk des Künstlers Lee Lawrie und hatte die Altarwand der Winchester Cathedral zum Vorbild. ** Die neugotisch gestaltete St. Patrick’s Cathedral (an der Ecke Fifth Avenue / 50. Straße) ***ist die Bischofskirche des römisch-katholischen Erzbischofs von New York. Die 1878 ? 1888 fertig gestellte Kathedrale des Architekten James Renwick, Jr. ist das größte katholische Kirchengebäude der USA. ** Im Olympic Tower, einst für Aristoteles Onassis von Skidmore, Owings and Merrill entworfen, das Kulturzentrum Alexander-Onassis * * 55. Straße (Subw.) **The Peninsula New York (700 Fifth Avenue, 55. Straße) ***1905 als „The Gotham“ erbautes Luxushotel im Beaux-Arts-Stil wird auf der ''Conde Nast Traveler’s 2006 Gold List ''als eines der drei besten Hotels in New York geführt. ** *** **** Fifth Avenue Presbyterian Church (7 West 55. Straße) *****Die ebenfalls neogotische Kirche der 1808 gegründete Gemeinde erbaut 1875 ** St. Regis (Fifth Avenue, 55. Straße) ***Das 1904 im Auftrag von John Jacob Astor IV von den Architekten Trowbridge and Livingston im Beaux-Arts-Stil erbaut Gebäude war mit 20 Stockwerken das damals höchste Hotel der Stadt und zählt heute zu den exklusivsten Hotels der Welt. **Trump Tower (Fifth Avenue, 56. Straße) ***Dieses über 200 m hohe Wohn- und Bürogebäude ließ Donald Trump 1983 vom Architekten Der Scutt errichten. Es hat eine sechs Stockwerke hohe Lobby mit Geschäften und Cafés. * * 57th Street (Subw.) ** Tiffany & Co. (Fifth Avenue, 57. Straße) *** Diese Filiale von Tiffany & Co. ist das Aushängeschild des Schmuckunternehmens und seit dem Film Frühstück bei Tiffany mit Audrey Hepburn eine Touristenattraktion. ** The Crown Building (730 Fifth Avenue, zwischen 56. und 57. Straße) *** Das 1921 von Warren & Wetmore erbaute Hochhaus war eines der ersten Gebäude der Stadt mit Mischnutzung. Verkaufs- und Ausstellungsräume in den unteren Etagen und Büros in den oberen. Von seiner Gründung 1929 bis zum Umzug an den heutigen Standort beherbergte das Crown Building den Vorläufer des heutigen Museum of Modern Art. * 58th Street * 59th Street (Subw.) ** The Plaza (Fifth Avenue, 59. Straße) ***Das heutige Plaza Hotel ist das zweite Hotelgebäude an diesem Standort und wurde 1907 von Henry J. Hardenbergh im Stil der Neorenaissance fertiggestellt. Die Besonderheit des Hotels ist seine Lage am südöstlichen Ende des Central Parks. **General Motors Building (767 Fifth Avenue, 59. Straße) *** An der Stelle des 1964 abgerissenen Savoy-Plaza Hotels wurde 1968 das 215 m hohe General Motors Building fertiggestellt. Im Erdgeschoss befindet sich der Spielzeugladen FAO Schwarz und im Untergeschoss ein Apple Store, der durch einen Glaswürfel mit fast 10 m Kantenlänge betreten werden kann. Zwischen 59. und 82. Straße • ( Im Uptown ) * 60th Street E W etc. * 62nd Street * * * * 72nd Street ** bekannt sind: Subway Station * 76th Street * 78th Street * * * 80th Street * 82nd Street (Subw.) Zwischen der 82. und 102. Straße - Museumsmeile (engl. Museum Mile) *82nd Street – The Metropolitan Museum of Art *83rd Street – Goethe-Institut New York/German Cultural Center *86th Street – Neue Galerie New York *88th Street – Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum *89th Street – National Academy Museum and School of Fine Arts (Design) *91st Street – Cooper-Hewitt, the National Design Museum is part of the Smithsonian Institution) *92nd Street – The Jewish Museum *103rd Street – Museum of the City of New York Zwischen 104. und 142. Straße *105th Street – El Museo del Barrio *110th Street – Museum for African Art (opened fall 2012) * 110th Street (Subw.) * 125th Street (Subw.) *135th Street (Subw.) *145th Street (Subw.) * 168th Street (Subw.) * 207th Street (Subw.) Kategorie:Ort